bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MarkDalton087
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Elizabeth page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Unownshipper (talk) 15:48, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I know you want to put something on the wiki. But this wiki is for everyone and what we may want on the wiki is different from what is good for the wiki. Do you understand? We work for the wiki, the wiki does not work for us. Solarmech (talk) 20:05, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :Can we not work something out? I would like to add that to the start of either Comstock or Elizabeth's page. Don't really see the problem with adding that since it's an accurate description of what Comstock wants to do to Elizabeth. Seed of the prophet shall sith the throne and all that. MarkDalton087 (talk) 19:13, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :It's never said anywhere that Comstock physicaly abused Elizabeth while she was in the tower. As far as we know he didn't even step foot in Monument Tower and left the scientists to run their tests on her. She doesn't know he's her father or why she was imprisoned until after she is freed by Booker so clearly she had no interactions with him since her very early childhood. 19:39, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the response. I feel as if it's accurate because he is one of the very main ruling elite in Columbia. And he is the one that most likely ordered it. So I consider him responsible. I wouldn't mind just adding that he trys to brainwash her into being a patriotic nationalist. That was my favorite part of BI. Really emotional part ofr me. MarkDalton087 (talk) 19:43, January 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Editing Concerns In regards to your question, everyone is free to make an edit to articles on this wiki so long as they're non-destructive. This site operates like a democracy which means that the majority rules on an area of discussion. This is done for the betterment of the site's content. Personally, I'm not in favor of the below listed addition; please allow me to explain why: ''Comstock tries to turn Elizabeth into a racist, jingoistic nationalist" 1. Placement. You've put it as the second line in the article's first paragraph. That section should be just the bare information a player or visitor to this site needs to know in order to understand what's at stake in this game. Just the facts. "She's a woman of "X" age who's being rescued by our protagonist from people who want to do her harm." More in depth information about her relationship with Booker DeWitt, Zachary Hale Comstock, all the other residents of Columbia, etc. should go BELOW the Spoiler tag. 2. Construction. I'm afraid this is not a very well put together sentence. After adding it in, you asked other people to improve the content (which probably wasn't taken very well). Also, it's actually not Comstock's intention to turn her into a nationalist (that's incidental). His real goal is for her to succeed him and follow in his footsteps ater her's gone. Again, all of this is revealing FAR too much for the opening paragraph. This information is adaquately addressed further along on her page. 3. Your motivation. You've previously voiced very strong intent to make this sentence "your contribution" to the site. Forgive me if I sound blunt, but contributing to the site isn't about fame, it's just about improving the accuracy of the content. You've also mentioned that you believe that this addition will reduce racism. Curbing bigotry is a very noble endeavor, but I fail to see how adding that line will change anything. Racists already dislike Ken Levine and view the game as his "soap box," so why would they come to the Wiki other than to trash the articles? You haven't made a compelling case for why the sentence needs to stay other than that you really want it to. I'm sorry, but that's not enough. Furthermore, you've annoyed the dedicated editors by getting into a needless edit war with them on the article. You've rejected multiple calls from others to start a dialogue on the Talk Page where you could address your view points, so I fear you may have repelled people who might've otherwise been won over to seeing your point. It's all become very unproductive. I really can't see this line being added at this point, and I regretfully need to inform you that further edit wars will result in a temporary ban for trolling. Unownshipper (talk) 06:15, January 10, 2015 (UTC)